


Rain

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Watson and Holmes (Comics)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Musicians, Prompt Fic, Story: The Adventure of the Red-Headed League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Some gold shipments are not actually gold.





	Rain

JayCee ("Cash Rain") Cassius sat in the back of the club with an untouched Scotch in front of him. The beat from the musicians on stage echoed over the darkened room like a heartbeat, reflected back in the sound of the crowd. The buyer knew to meet him here.

"They're not leaving this place," a little man said as he slid into the seat beside Cassius, with a contemptuous jerk of his chin at the talent. "The good ones are all dead."

That was the signal all right. This little man in white, dreadlocks swinging under his white fedora, was the buyer.

JayCee exchanged a few words to confirm, and ten minutes later the two left separately for the public storage facility where the package waited.

Cassius tried not to glow as he drove through the rain. That white idiot Wilson had had no idea what that thing had been worth when it wound up in the pawn shop. Finally he'd have some real cheddar, and no more crumbs from shit jobs with shit pay; Cash Rain would lay down the beats everyone was dancing to in the clubs. How appropriate that a musician would fund his music career. Get rid of this shit car first thing, tonight.

Rain pattered down evenly as JayCee parked in the storage lot and headed toward locker 60, fumbling in his pocket for the key. It would be dry inside while he waited for the guy to show up. He opened the door and reached for the light switch.

Click.

_Clink._

Cassius only realized he'd been handcuffed as he faced the little man in white – accompanied by a big broad-shouldered man in a black leather jacket. And cops. And two other people in black suits, a man and a woman, unsmiling.

"It's no good, John Clay," the little man in white said. "You won't be fencing Jabez Wilson's goods any more."

"Shoulda stuck with old ladies' china and silver, man," the big guy said. "This is way out of your league."

And the first thing through JayCee's mind – even as he was cuffed and Miranda'd and marched back out in the rain – was _No! I was so close! This is so unfair! My music!_

Inside the locker, Sherlock Holmes pulled over the long shallow case that lay among several empty boxes and crates, and opened it.

The police gaped.

"Oh man," said Jon Watson. "There are days I just love this job."

The museum curator and the appraiser smiled too. "The Nelsons will be happy to get this back," said Janelle.

"I can make them a proper offer on this now," Clark added, "if they wish to send it to Cleveland. And you've just collected a very generous reward from them, Mr. Holmes."

"We could use some funding. Mrs. H needs plumbing repairs and rewiring," Holmes said. "And get your son something spectacular for his birthday, Watson. Be sure to tell him the reason you got a cash bonus."

Watson beamed ear to ear. "You kidding, Holmes? He's gonna think I'm cooler than Spiderman for helping find this!"

A guitar. A purple guitar, in the distinct one-of-a-kind shape that had also served as its late player's name for a while.

"A good night's work, all of you," said Janelle the appraiser. "Shall we regroup at the station?"

Holmes sat in the passenger seat while Watson started the engine. "Go ahead," he said to his partner. "I know you're dying to."

Watson grinned, and swiped through the iPod till he found the right track.

They drove to the cop shop to the beat of "1999."

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #9, **The Color Purple**. Either feature the color in your work today, or indulge in some purple prose.


End file.
